It is known to fill liquid consumer products in particular, such as soaps, detergents and foodstuffs in stable standing containers made of plastics material, which are known as pouches, and which are manufactured from thin-walled film webs.
In addition, DE 100 27 735 C1 teaches ultrasonic welding of overlapping film webs for sealing filled thin-walled containers.
EP 0 917 946 A3 describes a method of manufacturing standing containers made of plastics material, in which a number of welding units are used to form the various seams by heat-fusing film webs. A problem in heat-fusing is ensuring a constant seam quality. Furthermore, the tools needed are relatively complex and expensive, and it is difficult and time-consuming to adapt them to new container shapes.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method of manufacturing thin-walled containers from film webs which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. A further object of the invention consists in providing a production facility for carrying out the method.